To the last bite
by TheNightsWithSalem
Summary: If Mirania propose you a challange, Dagran, don't accept it! (this events take place... during the game? In an alternative universe? Who knows...)


«Good morning, darling» a voice whispered in his hear.

With an annoyed grunt, Dagran lifted his head from the pillow, searching with one eye still half fogged by sleep who had awakened him. A smile appeared on his face when he realized that it was Mirania. He propped himself up on one arm and his partner took the opportunity to give him a quick kiss.

«It is, for sure, given the circumstances» he replied satisfied and then he kissed her on the neck in his turn, as she loved so much. Mirania gave him a smile.

«You work too much. You know that there are things that the others can do in your place, don't you? We've plenty of knights and scholars here... the last night you were almost asleep on your feet. And you've also missed dinner!»

She particularly stressed that point: skip a meal for her was an act nothing short of blasphemous.

«You know it's hard for me» Dagran tried to justify himself «I have to do everything personally, unless there is one of the five of you nearby to help me.»

«But given your new position, you should learn to delegate.»

«Yeah, you're right» he was about to to add something else, but at that moment he noticed that Mirania was dressed and well coiffed and the light from the windows was too strong for the early morning.

«Wait a minute, what time is it?» he asked puzzled.

«About half past twelve.»

Her answer was like a bucket of ice water.

«What?! Oh fuck, I had to be at the castle at eight: I've lost all the morning!»

«Dagran, wait...» Mirania began to say, but he had jumped out of the bed making her almost falling off, and had started shooting naked around the room in a desperate search of clothing, drawing loud outlandish excuses for his delay and assuming consequences so disastrous as improbable by his absence at the castle. Once remembered where he had left them the night before, Dagran slipped on in hurry pants and boots, realizing only at the last that he had forgot the shirt. Before he could make up for that omission, Mirania approached him, then she took his face in her hands and forced him to lower his eyes to look into hers.

«Now calm down» she ordered him as she led him back to the bed «There's been no explosion in the library or escape from the prison, and there is no need to say that you have been kidnapped by the Reptids and offered to their queen as a sacrifice. I'm already went to fix everything with the others, so relax, understood?»

«Okay, thanks for the help,» he replied after a moment «but I'd better go anyway, just to be s...»

«No way! Zael and Syrenne help Therius with the knights and other works, while Lowell replace me properly to the library. Think that even Yurick has offered to help out: at this time he should be with the young mages for their basic training. As you can see, we organized all the work, so for now you have the day off.»

Dagran whistled impressed «You've thought of everything, apparently. But I feel blame to stand here and do nothing.»

Mirania gave him an amused smile before giving him a shove, making him fall back on the mattress. He was so startled that he didn't have time to react when she sat astride him. Mirania held him down, putting her hands on his stomach and then she slowly took them sliding on his chest, approaching her face to his more and more. From the chest, her hands climbed down arms and come to the wrists, then she grabbed them, forcing Dagran to take them over the head. His face was now really close to her.

«I would have an idea on how to pass the time» she said with a low and mischievous voice.

 _ _Yes, that's a wonderful way to wake up!__ He thought with a satisfied grin.

«Tell me, then: what would be this idea?» Dagran asked with the grin still on his face, ready to take action, but the strong response that he received left him totally wrong-footed.

«A food contest.»

«W-what did you said?» he replied confused.

«A food contest!» she said straightening «You know, those competitions in which the players have a lot of food at their disposal and the one who eat more win the game. I heard one of Kentis's customers talking about it. If I had know that there was something like this, I wouldn't have left even a run!»

 _ _I can believe that.__

«I know what they are. I also participated once.»

«Really? I would never said» she replied in surprise.

«Actually I wouldn't have taken it in account, but I was so drunk that day that I realized what I was going to do just a few minutes before the beginning of the contest: I couldn't pull back.»

«And how have you managed it?»

«I won by a whisker. And it was good: between the money I would have lost in case of defeat and the fast I had to deal with later on a mission, that big meal helped me a lot.»

«I see. So... will you accept my challenge?»

Dagran knew it was a bad idea: he and his wallet had learned all too well what kind of bottomless pit was Mirania. He was about to refuse and propose something more "intimate", but Mirania, perhaps sensing his thoughts, leaned forward, propped on his chest with one arm and passing a finger on his neck to the tip of the chin, she teased his pride.

«Maybe should I have to think that a big man like you is afraid to be defeated by a slender and defenseless damsel as myself?» she asked with an irresistible tone of defiance.

 _ _Slender perhaps, but far from defenseless!__ He thought, but he just answered:

«If you put it this way, then I accept.»

«That's great! Of course there is also a nice prize for the winner» she said happily, then she left him to sit up and began combing his hair still tousled for the night's sleep. He let her do it, even though it was clear that he would rather be doing something else. When she finished the work tying his ornamental feather, he looked around again for the shirt as Mirania got out of the bed.

«So we go down?»

«It will not be necessary. I had already made arrangements with Ariela: I just have to give her the signal and she will send us the stuff with the dumb waiter» she said approaching the wall and pulling a cord hanging next to a bell.

«Looks like you've taken for granted that I would accept the challenge!»

«Well, after all you've missed both dinner yesterday and breakfast today. You should be very hungry right now.»

«That's true» he admitted. Just few moments later, the bell began to move, emitting a slight trill. At that point Mirania motioned Dagran to take the table at the side of the room and bring it to the centre along the bench.

When he arranged everything, she pulled out of the dumb waiter next to the bell a lot of dishes and bowls filled with all kind of food and put them on the table, with the napkins, a large jug of beer for him and another one with cold herbal tea for her.

«How is it possible that everything's ready?» Dagran asked surprised.

«Oh, it was long ago. And it's still warm thanks to Yurick: at my request, he asked the apprentice mages to cast a spell on the plates so they retained the warmth of what was being put there. He posed it as training on Fire Magic» Mirania added with a wink.

«You didn't leave anything to chance, huh?» he said taking a seat next to her on the bench. The look of eager of Mirania passed from a dish to another. Dagran instead showed more concern than desire. The food on the table was enough to feed at least ten men, and knowing Mirania, he was sure that downstairs in the kitchen more and more dishes were ready to be sent up at her command. Maybe he should give up and swallow his pride rather that all that stuff.

«Are you ready?» Mirania asked. The excitement on her face was more than evident. Dagran looked at the closer dish, a nice, well cooked leg of lamb, and swallowed empty at the though that he was about to engage a titanic undertaking.  
He sighed for courage, then he grabbed his lamb and gave Mirania his more defiant look. With a smile she did the same and in unison they gave both the first bite.

He had to admit that Kentis and Ariela's cooking made that challenge more than pleasant. The meat was crunchy on the outside and tender inside, with a mouthwatering sauce. Dagran really enjoyed his first dish, and for a bit his hunger made him think that he had a chance to win the challenge. Feeling stronger thanks to that thought, he pounced on the second course,ignoring Mirania's progresses. And so he did with the third and the fourth too.  
A creamy mashed potatoes, a sea bass fillet with a mild herb sauce, a crumblycake of puff pastry with juicy meat, a divine omelet with mushrooms... every bite was incredible. The flavours alternated and merged in ways that he had never  
experienced in his mercenary's life.

While the challenge went on, Dagran understood why their Tavern was considered the best of Lazulis, excluding exclusive clubs for nobles only because most of them would never go to a place frequented by the populace.

 _ _I wonder if anyone has ever proposed to Kentis to become a private cook: I would not be surprised, given the reputation of his cuisine!__

Alternating every dish to a sip of beer, he made it to the eighth dish before starting to feel fatigue. He stopped a moment to contemplate the pile of empty dishes and the ones still untouched.

«Tired already?» Mirania teased him chewing the last bite of her eleventh course.

«Nonsense! This is just the beginning!» he said, and after he unfastened the belt and pants to gain space and relief, he attacked his ninth course, undecided whether to define it his "victim" or his "executioner".

After three more dishes he began to feel the first pangs, but he didn't stop: once tasted a dish, it was impossible to not finish it! Roast pork, sautéed vegetables, cheese rolls, chowder...

However, as it was all delicious, even Dagran had his limits.

After doubling his stack of finished dishes, he leaned exhausted at the table, trying unsuccessfully to find comfort in the last dash of beer in his jug. He was drenched in sweat, partly because of the spiciness of the last course, but especially for the painful pangs in his stomach. Even the humid and cavernous belch that he couldn't suppress gave him no relief.  
Mirania paused a moment and looked at him quizzically.

Taking advantage of the pause, Dagran occurred her progresses and it was almost a shot: on her side, she had stacked at least twice as many dishes that he had finished. And she was still glancing with desire the few still full!

The outcome of the challenge was clear.

Turning over on the bench to give his back to the table, Dagran admitted defeat.

«I give up, I can't take it any more» he said with a sad voice.

«Oh well, it was a good race. You were a worthy opponent» she said trying to comfort him, then she added: «Do mind if I finish the leftover?»

When he nodded, Mirania began to make a clean sweep of the food remained on the table, under the amazed gaze of Dagran, that after the umpteenth pang decided that it was better to take a stand as straight as possible.

 _ _Next time is better if I don't accept any challenge from Mirania... Ouch!__

He got up from the bench, and with slow, heavy movements he reached the bed, where he could stretch his legs and lean back, trying to think as little as possible to his swollen and painful belly. After a very short time, Mirania was beside him on the other side of the bed. A quick inspection from a distance revealed to Dagran that there was not even a  
crumb of food left in the room. He was still staring at the table and its empty dishes when she clasped his shoulder with her arms and said:

«Now that the challenge is over, as the winner, it's now time claim my trophy.»

«As if there was any doubt about the outcome...» he answered with a smirk.

«That's true, but you were good at it, so, you too deserve a prize, as a consolation.»

«Hmm, I like the idea» Dagran concluded changing his smile into a grin. Having said this, he turned towards her, took her by the waist and after bringing her closer to him, he leaned to kiss her. Those few, quick movements did nothing but worsen the situation, in fact, he barely touched her lips and a pang more painful than the previous ones made him almost doubled over with an half cry.

«Damn!»

Mirania looked at him blankly. Once the pain was left, he had to explain to her the harmful effects of the challenge. Mirania's reaction being told that her partner was suffering from indigestion was almost comical.

«Are you telling me that you can feel sick from eating too much? Are you sure do not joke?»

Although she was a Healer, her surprised reaction for that discovery was justified, considering her condition.

«I'm sorry. We will have to wait until I feel better» he said with a sigh.

Nice way to spend his day off!

But Mirania wanted to remedy. She though for a while, then she got out of bed and stepped in front of Dagran patting him on the shoulder.

«Maybe Kentis and Ariela have something to make this "indigestion" pass faster. And if they don't have it, then I'll try to procure it.»

«Maybe you could use your powers.» he suggested.

«Yes, it's true,» she said «But I never faced something like this before: I should first document myself in order to not worsen the situation. You know I'm better with wounds than diseases.»

He was about to tell her that indigestion wasn't a disease, but she continued: «It seems that for the moment we will limit ourselves to the care and cuddle. Then, if you feel better, we could have a walk: the fresh air is always good. And if in the meantime you find a little place still free from food, we could also take a cake or two for dessert.»

Dagran approved that line of action – he had no choice after all – and gathered the pillows to get more comfortable. While dropping them, Mirania came to him again and whispered in his ear.

«Let me be clear: the withdrawal of my prize has only been postponed!» Turning to her, he saw her arranging her clothes and leave the room after giving him one last smile. He stifled a laugh when he heard her muttering threats against " that ignoble scourge of indigestion".

Shortly after she was gone, he stood up again and approached again the table to contemplate the battlefield on which he had fallen. Mirania had done a really impressive work of cleaning: if he was certain of the contrary, he would said that the dishes on the table were all freshly washed! Only the jug with her tea was still half full. Knowing that usually tea and similar had medicinal properties, he tried a sip. He preferred to drink things bitterer than that, but at least with that tea he didn't risk to accept weird challenges, as he often did when he was drunk.

 _ _Ah, but this time the prize was worth the effort and how!__

With the jug in his hand, Dagran went to one of the windows on the sides of the bed, always taking care to make slow movements, and looked out.

It was a beautiful day, one of those who was able to show the beauty of Lazulis. Leaning with the free arm on the window, he began to observe the passers-by and spotted Mirania, that was talking to Meredith and Horace in front of their store. It will be a pleasant day, after all. With a smile, he began to think of the "cuddles" she had planned, the walk with her, with the warm sun that made you forget any problem, the "prize" that awaited him... and the indigestion that had forced him to postpone everything and remain alone in the room.

«I hate you!» he snapped to his stomach, that sent another pang as an answer.


End file.
